


Safe Magic

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a leprechaun inside and Merric didn't know what to make of it." Kel/Merric drabble, for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Challenge- The Tamora Pierce Experiment Writing Challenges.

There was a leprechaun inside and Merric didn't know what to make of it.

He gaped at the scowling little man for a few seconds before emitting a very girlish (not that he would ever admit it) scream. "Kel!"

"What, Merric?" Kel's exasperated voice sounded through the closed door. She pulled it open and gave him a frustrated look, waving some papers. "I have reports-"

He gestured wildly. "There's a tiny grumpy thing in your closet!"

She stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he yelped. "What if it- I don't know- steals my money pouch?"

"Merric," she said through giggles, "That's a statue. It's Neal's Midwinter gift."

"Oh," he said, sitting down heavily on her bed. "That doesn't make me feel like an idiot at all."

Reining in her laughter, she put the papers on her bedside table. "You're not an idiot. I had Master Numair enchant it."

"Oh," he repeated.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you doing all right? You seem stressed."

"No more stressed than you."

Kel waved her hand dismissively. "If you say so. Let me know if you need a break. I need my knights in top condition to keep New Hope safe."

"Sure you don't have any other motives?" he asked wickedly, leaning close.

She swallowed hard. "Only my people's safety in mind, good sir," she said, her face blank.

"Leprechauns aren't very safe," Merric replied, and kissed her sweetly before she could protest.


End file.
